Mega Man II
by RandyPandy
Summary: This is part of Mega Man II for the Gameboy. Basically, it shows what happened to Quint, where he came from, etc.


Mega Man II

By RandyPandy

Randy: On the Mega Man Network, I read a biography on Quint and saw a picture of Mega Man and Quint fighting. I got interested afterwards (in the biography, it said that Quint was really Mega Man thirty years from then who had been kidnapped, taken back in time, remodeled, and reprogrammed). This fic mainly focuses on the events how Quint existed, when he and Mega Man met, and what happened to Quint afterwards.

*          *          *

_September 12, 2045_

            "Hey Dr. Light, what's that weird thing outside?" Mega Man asked his creator, pointing out the window.

            The scientist looked outside where his little blue creation was pointing. There was an odd shaped pod with a glass cover. And, if he wasn't mistaken, the gray-haired scientist stepping outside it looked very familiar…

            "Ack!" Dr. Light cried. "It's Dr. Wily! How did he escape from jail?!"

            "Who knows?" Mega Man said. "But I have to stop him!" The blue robot ran outside. Meanwhile, Dr. Light called for Proto Man and Roll. Dr. Light started to explain, and then plasma cannons and other weapons started firing outside as Mega Man and Wily's robots fought.

            "Dr. Wily escaped from jail again?!" Roll gasped. "But they quadrupled the security since his last escape!"

            "I don't know either," Dr. Light confessed. "But… that machine… I'm getting a strange feeling about it… Proto Man, would you…?"

            "Say no more, Doc," the red robot said. "I'll check the machine out while my bro's occupied." Silently, the red raider slipped from the room and sneaked up to the machine. Carefully, he examined the build, but didn't get a clue as to what it does.

            "Hmm…" Proto Man muttered to himself. "There's got to be something here that tells me what it is… huh?" He had tripped over a small container.

            He opened the container and took out the piece of paper in it. It looked like the blueprints to the machine. And the machine was labeled as a 'Time Transometer.' Proto Man gasped.

            "Dr. Wily didn't escape from jail! I've got to tell Dr. Light!" Proto Man yelped, teleporting back to Dr. Light's lab.

            "Proto!" Roll grabbed him upon his arrival. "It's Mega! They didn't try to kill him, but kidnap him!"

            "Roll, they kidnapped him?! No! If Dr. Wily activates that machine, we could lose Mega Man forever…" Proto Man ran back outside, but was too late. With a flash of green light, Dr. Wily, his robots, Mega Man, and the Time Transometer disappeared.

            "That machine was a Time Transometer," Proto Man explained, "a machine that can travel through time. And Dr. Wily… I think that was Dr. Wily from another time period…"

            "Does that mean… my big brother's gone…?" Roll whispered. Proto Man nodded sadly. "Noooooooo!!!!"

            "I guess I should be the optimistic one," Dr. Light grinned. "And believe he'll come back! Somehow…"

*          *          *

            "All right, Dr. Wily, what did you do this time?" Mega Man asked his nemesis as they traveled through a green void. Mega Man was strapped down to a table, and Dr. Wily was getting some tools out.

            "Not much. I just traveled thirty years to the future and am planning to reprogram you," the evil scientist said casually.

            "WHAT?!?!" Mega Man screamed. "Time travel is impossible, but…" He broke off.

            "I'm sure you realize the fix you are in," Dr. Wily said with an evil smirk. He injected something into Mega Man, making the blue robot feel sleepy. "And when you wake up, you won't remember anything of the life you had.

            "No…" Mega Man whispered, passing out.

*          *          *

            "Quint…" Dr. Wily's voice said. "Hurry up. You're going to be battling Mega Man soon. And make sure to bring Sakugarne."

            "Sure," Quint said, picking up Sakugarne, which was his favorite weapon. Though the thing looked like a harmless red pogo stick with a face, Quint knew it was a very good weapon when used properly.

            Quint himself was a double-shaded green robot of Mega Man's height and build. Strangely, everywhere where Mega Man was light blue, Quint was light green; same with Mega Man's dark blue and Quint's dark green. He wore a black visor not unlike Proto Man's, and had a yellow boomerang-like decoration on his helmet where there was a blue gem on Mega Man's.

            He could only assume that Dr. Wily was telling the truth. Dr. Wily told him he had been made not long ago, and Quint didn't remember having memories of anything before waking up that first time on Dr. Wily's lab table in that strange machine. Yet he couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that the machine looked familiar, and that he shouldn't trust Wily.

*          *          *

_June 10, 2015_

            "Well!" Mega Man panted as he looked up at Skull Fortress. "So I finally made it here, huh?" He walked inside. After traveling a few minutes, he saw Dr. Wily standing in the middle of the room. The human noticed Mega Man and cackled evilly.

            "Heh! You found me, Mega Man! But you won't get me!" he said. He stepped backwards until he hit a wall. Mega Man just frowned and stepped towards Dr. Wily.

            When Mega Man was about halfway across the room, Dr. Wily pushed a button on the wall next to him and a hole opened below the blue robot's feet. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mega Man screamed as he fell through the floor and landed hard on his rear end.

            "So long, Mega Fool!" Dr. Wily mocked, waving at Mega Man. Mega Man bit back a curse and explored the room he had fallen into for a way out. All he saw inside were four teleporting capsules.

            "Darn!" Mega Man groaned, knowing what the capsules meant. "Well, might as well get them over with. Who knows?"

           After doing the worlds and fighting robots inside the four capsules, Mega Man teleported back into the room, only to find a hole in the floor. He jumped through to a corridor. "Hey, a way out… oh no!!!!"

            He yelled 'oh no' because he saw a two-shaded green robot standing there in the empty room. After four battles in a row, poor Mega Man was really tired, but he knew that now he had to battle this robot.

            "Hello Mega Man," the green robot said. "I am Quint, and I have orders to destroy you." He whistled, and then a red pogo stick came in. "This is Sakugarne, the weapon that'll be your destroyer."

            "A pogo stick?" Mega Man said, trying hard not to laugh. "What can a pogo stick do to me?"

            "Plenty," Quint said, hopping on Sakugarne. He jumped and landed right next to Mega Man, bringing rocks out of the ground and making them pummel the blue robot.

            "Yow!" Mega Man yelped, jumping away. "I guess a pogo stick can be a weapon!" He fired back at the pogo stick, but they simply bounced off. "Ack! Sakugarne's made of trirainium!"

            "That's right!" Quint replied, jumping towards Mega Man again. The blue robot dodged and this time fired at Quint's head, this time hitting the pogo stick-wielding robot. "Ouch!"

            "Huh?" Mega Man gasped. "You can feel pain?!"

            "What's wrong with that?!" Quint asked.

            "Normal robots can't feel pain!!" Mega Man shouted, firing at Quint. The green robot dodged, and this time, jumped super high. "Huh? Where'd he go?!"

            He looked up just in time to see Sakugarne land on him, knocking the wind out of him. "Uuuuuhhhhh… that hurt…" he whispered. Mega Man tried to get up and found he didn't have the strength to. Quint pulled Sakugarne off him. Mega Man looked weakly up at Quint. The green robot looked like he was having a fit.

            "Wh…what am I… doing…" Quint whispered, leaning on the red pogo stick. "What am I doing?! M…Mega Man… I hurt you!" he gasped in horror.

            "Quint!" Mega Man cried, somehow getting up and running towards the green robot. "Are you okay…?"

            "Dr. Wily… was… controlling…me…" Quint whispered.

            Mega Man's eyes widened. "Dr. Wily was controlling you?! Just who exactly are you?!"

            "Mega Man…" he said, noticing the blue robot's legs weaken. He grabbed the blue robot and sat him down. He kneeled next to Mega Man. "I… have you heard of a machine called a 'Time Transometer?'"

            "Dr. Wily mentioned one some time ago…" Mega Man frowned. "What does it have to do with this?"

            "That machine… can travel through time…" Quint said. "Dr. Wily used it to travel thirty years into the future… he… he… found me there… kidnapped me… took me back to this time… a time I already lived in… reprogrammed me… remodeled me… and it led to… this…" He took off his helmet, revealing his face to Mega Man.

            The blue robot gasped. It looked exactly like his. "Are you… me?" he whispered. Quint nodded sadly.

            "I'm sorry," the green robot said. "I can't go back to my own time looking like this… Dr. Light and the others won't recognize me…" He put his helmet back on.

            "I'll try to help…" Mega Man said. He stood up and started to walk off. "Stay here, okay? I'll be back." He walked a few steps and then gasped, collapsing. A few seconds later, he fainted.

            Quint ran over. "I must have done more damage then I thought," he frowned. He picked up what had been revealed as his younger self and Sakugarne and teleported away.

*          *          *

            "Oohhh…" Mega Man moaned. He woke up and noticed he was on a lab table. "What…?"

            "You fainted," Quint said as a matter-of-factly. "I broke into Dr. Wily's lab. You needed repairs, bad. So I fixed you. I think you're okay."

            Mega Man stood up and realized that he felt completely revived. "Thanks… Quint… er… Mega Man… er… me!" he stammered out. Quint laughed.

            "No problem…" Then he frowned. "I think you need extra backup, but if I go, Dr. Wily'll pulverize me…" Then his eyes lit up behind the visor. "I know! You can take Sakugarne!"

            "You favorite pogo stick?!" Mega Man gasped. "I couldn't!"

            "It'll give me the perfect excuse to not show up in his army later on… because you destroyed me and stole my pogo stick!" Quint grinned.

            "But where'll you go… hey! If I talk to Dr. Light, I'm sure he'll help you!" Mega Man said. "Here, take my teleporter and go back to Earth. I could always use Rush if I need to travel, and Dr. Light could easily build me a new one."

            "I…" Quint started to protest, but then saw the look on Mega Man's face. "Alright…" The two promptly traded items. Quint gave up Sakugarne, and Mega Man gave up his teleporter. "Goodbye!" Quint said before teleporting out.

*          *          *

            After Mega Man battled Dr. Wily, the blue robot blew up his space station and chased Dr. Wily down, forcing him to Earth… right next to a police station. With Dr. Wily in jail, Mega Man was about to go home when he noticed that everything he had except the Rush Adaptors and Sakugarne had mysteriously vanished again.

            "Weird…" Mega Man said to himself. "Why do they keep disappearing like that? Oh well… Quint – Mega Man – I – was right; Sakugarne did come in handy. I couldn't jump that high, but the pogo stick gave me the boost I needed. Did he just give it to me to be nice? Or did he…?"

            He broke off as a train of thought ran through him. "Of course! He also used Sakugarne to beat Wily when he was me!" Mega Man realized. "No wonder he insisted I take it! Because the Quint he met also said the same thing!"

            Mega Man kept on running and soon found himself outside the lab. "I'm home – huh?!" he gasped, noticing that Quint was standing a few meters away from a group composed of Dr. Light, Roll, and Proto Man outside.

            Proto Man was aiming his buster at Quint and saying, "Alright, what did you do to Mega Man?"

            "I did nothing!" Quint protested, backing away slightly. Proto Man prepared to fire.

            At that moment, Mega Man jumped in between his brother's arm cannon and his future self. "Wait, Prot, don't fire!"

            His brother blinked and put his arm cannon down. Dr. Light and Roll just stared. "Mega Man, you came home! But… why are you protecting a Wily bot?!" Dr. Light asked.

            "He's no Wily bot," Mega Man began. "In fact, he's one of us." The trio stared at Mega Man. "You see, Dr. Wily built a Time Transometer. He used it to travel thirty years into the future and kidnap Quint here."

            "Quint?" Roll questioned.

            "That's what Dr. Wily named him," Mega Man answered. "He kidnapped him, remodeled him, and reprogrammed him because he thought that he might be able to destroy me. Quint nearly did, but broke free when he realized who he was attacking. He gave me something that beat Dr. Wily. Oh yeah… Quint, here you go!" Mega Man finished, pulling out Sakugarne and handing it to his future self.

            "Sakugarne!" Quint cried happily. He hugged the pogo stick. "You were helpful, weren't you!"

            "So Dr. Light, I was wondering…" Mega Man continued. His creator looked at him questioningly. "Can you turn him back to who he was?" Quint heard these words and stared up at Dr. Light.

            "Will you? Please?" he whispered, turning his attention away from Sakugarne.

            Dr. Light smiled. "I'll do it."

*          *          *

            "Mega Man, did Quint describe to you what he looked like?" Dr. Light asked his little blue creation. Quint was lying down on a table, unconscious.

            "Yeah…" Mega Man responded. "But I don't know how to put it."

            "I'll do my best," Dr. Light patiently replied.

            "To put it simple, he looked exactly like me," Mega Man said.

            Dr. Light froze. "Dr. Wily kidnapped a future you?!" he gasped. Mega Man nodded. "Oh my goodness… At least I can fix him… er… you…"

*          *          *

            "Uuhhh…" the future Mega Man groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw the past Mega Man smiling down at him.

            "Hey, it worked!" he cheered. "You can go home with the Transometer!"

            "But there is no Transometer… Dr. Wily has it!" Future Mega Man yelled. Past Mega Man's smile grew wider.

            "Not quite," he said, pulling out some blueprints of the Transometer. "I ripped this off Dr. Wily during the fight I had with him. Dr. Light already rebuilt it!"

            "Yay!!!!" Future Mega Man cried happily, scooping up Sakugarne. "Bye! And say to Proto Man and Roll that Quint went home!"

            "Sure!"

*          *          *

_September 12, 2045_

            "Dr. Light!!!!" Mega Man yelled, dropping Sakugarne and running into his creator's arms. Dr. Light just held him and sobbed.

            "You came back… I knew you would! By the way, where did you travel to?" Dr. Light asked, an odd look on his face. Proto Man and Roll just smiled happily.

            "Um… I traveled thirty years into the past. The exact date was June 13, 2015," Mega Man replied, shooting Dr. Light a look. "Dr. Wily apparently decided to catch me, remodel me, and reprogram me so that I could destroy my past self."

            "I remember, Mega Man… you were Quint, weren't you?" Dr. Light asked. Mega Man nodded. "I recall remodeling Quint in the past to look like you…"

            "Say what?!" Proto Man screamed. "You mean it was you I almost killed thirty years ago?!" Mega Man nodded again. "Ack… I'm sorry, Mega…"

            "Let's just hope Dr. Wily – past, present, or future versions – doesn't try something like that again. It was scary! I thought for a moment that I killed myself!" Mega Man confessed. "Well!" He suddenly cried. "Now that that's over, let's go inside!"

            "Fine by me!" Dr. Light said. The family of four went inside, Mega Man picking up the pogo stick along the way.


End file.
